1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for preventing users from fatigue and display device using the same, and more particularly to method for break reminder and display device using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
In the information age, computers plays an ever increasing important role for work or for entertainment. Computers have become a hi-tech product that we need greatly in our daily lives.
However, according to a medical research, people generally develop heath problems from long-term computer usage. Amongst computer repetitive stress injuries (CRSI), some of the most common are the computer vision syndrome (CVS) and the carpal tunnel syndrome (CTS), these are caused by viewing a display device too long, typing on a keyboard over long time periods, and clutching and dragging a mouse over long periods. Generally speaking, computer users who use a computer continuously more than two hours per day have high risks in developing CVS. Reduced blinking frequency from concentrating on the screen too long causes moisture of the eyes to vaporize quickly and causes eye dryness, and may further induce chronic conjunctivitis and xerophthalmia. The flickering of the screen may also aggravate eyestrain even further, causing poor eyesight to get worse. The users may often be affected by eyestrain, headache, and fatigue. The CTS occurs from repeated physical movements that damages tendons, nerves, muscles, and other soft body tissues along the arms. The thousands of repeated keystrokes and clutching and dragging the mouse over long periods slowly damage the wrists and may cause numbness and pain.
Those who suffer from the CVS and the CTS should get proper medical therapy immediately, otherwise, they would suffer permanent injury and/or lasting pain. However, compared with the time and money spent for the therapy, the CVS and the CTS are far easier to prevent than to cure. Doctors suggest that computer users should shorten the time spent on the computer and take regular breaks to prevent CVS and CTS.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the industry to prevent the users of the display device from fatigue.